Someone's Watching You
by A Touch of the Blues
Summary: One-shot. Gohan takes Videl on a very special date. Someone's watching them; who could it be?


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I came up with while coming up with ideas for the next chapter of ****_Hope_****. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or that other show that is referenced later.**

* * *

The surroundings were beautiful. Gohan had taken Videl to the country for a picnic and the two young adults could not have been happier. On every side they were surrounded by lush green trees and sprawling hills that reminded Videl so much of the fields near Gohan's house, the place where she had first really spent time with the boy she loved more than she had ever known possible. It had taken her a while to accpet her feelings for what they were; a fighter like Videl wans't supposed to fall in love with anyone, much less a naive country boy with a heart of gold and looks to die for. But it happened. Somewhere between Saiyaman and flying lessons Videl realized that she had fallen _bad_ for none other than Son Gohan.

Their destination today had been something of a surpise. Last night Gohan had called her and sprung their little day-time date on her on very short notice. Not that she minded.

"Hello?"

"Hey Videl, what's up?"

"Oh _hey Gohan_" Videl said, her voice brightening now that she knew who was calling. "I'm not doing much. Just looking at some old pictures, ya' know. How about you?"

For some reason Gohan's next words sounded a little nervous. "Well Videl, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me somewhere tomorrow? I've got something special planned and I, uh...I really want you to be there."

So he was asking her out on a date. Videl didn't understand why Gohan seemed so nervous about something like that; they'd gone on about a million dates during the year that they'd been togther since the end of Majin Buu. I mean, they _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend; isn't that what couples _do_?

"Sure Gohan I'll go!" Vidle said brightly. "Where exactly did you have in mind?"

If possible, Gohan became even more nervous. "Oh well that's...I can't tell you where we're going; it's a surprise. How about I pick you up at noon tomorrow? Bulma just gave me one of her new protoype hovercars that Capsule Corp. expects to release next year and it's really nice. I was thinking I could pick you up in that and then drive us to the spot..."

Well this was unusual. Gohan never picked Videl up in a car or any other kind of vehicle. Usually they just flew to their dates together. "Wow Gohan, you must have something really special planned. I can't wait! So you said noon tomorrow right?"

"Yes that's right. I'll pick you up at your house. Oh and Videl, this part is really important; can you wear your hair down tomorrow?"

Though Gohan couldn't see it over the phone, Videl's eyes widened slightly. During their year together Videl had grown her hair out more since she wasn't fighting nearly as much and since Gohan had been adamant that he thought Videl was beautiful however she had her hair done. Her current style was bangs with the rest pulled into a single ponytail. Recently though, she had neglected her frequent trips to her hair stylist (Erasa) and her bangs had grown slightly longer than usual. It was highly irregular for Videl to wear her hair down in such a blatantly feminine manner. But if Gohan wanted it then she would lovingly comply.

"Sure, if that's what you want sweetheart. Anything else?"

"Yes" said Gohan. "Please bring an appetite."

So they were going to get something to eat. Why was Videl not surprised? "I'll bring mine but I'm pretty sure you'll bring enough food for fifty of us. Oops sorry. I meant one regular girl and a crazy Saiyan hybrid." Gohan laughed lightly at that small jibe at his inhuman appetite.

"I promise I won't be messy. So I'll see you at noon tomorrow okay?"

"Sounds good Gohan! I can't wait."

"Me either. Love you."

The effect those two small words had on Videl were truly mind numbing to anyone who had known her more than a year ago. As Erasa, Sharpener, and her own father had commented often, Videl was like a different person since she had become involved with Son Gohan. Happier, brighter, and far more confident in her own image then she had ever been previously.

"I love you too Gohan" she breathed, honestly wondering how she had ever found someone as genuine as him. With that they said their goodbyes and Videl waited anxiously for noon the next day to see what Gohan had in store for their date.

Surprisingly, after Gohan had picked her up (in a button down and slacks no less, making Videl feel severely underdressed) they had bypassed all of their favorite restaurants and kept on driving until they cleared Orange Star City limits.

"Gohan, where are we going? I thought you said we were going out to eat?"

Gohan smiled. "I asked you to bring your appetite. I never said we were going to a restaurant."

Videl scowled slightly. "Well I'm sorry I'm not quite so particular."

Gohan just chuckled. "You're fine. We'll be there soon enough."

Soon enough turned out to be another 45 minutes and just when Videl was becoming impatient enough to ask Gohan what in the world was taking so long, Gohan said "Let's stop here."

Videl looked around, stumped. "Gohan" she began, "there's nothing here." She was right. The place was barren as far as civilization was concerned. The scenery was nice though.

"We're just going to get out of the car here. Our destination is on the other side of that ridge. There's no road there so we'll have to walk."

"Walk? Why can't we just fly?"

Gohan crossed his arms. "Videl. That will ruin the adventure!"

So the two young people walked together over the ridge until they finally crossed it. And when they did, boy was Videl in for a surprise.

"Hey Gohan do you hear water?" Videl's eyes answered her own question. Before them was a breathtaking scene of serenity and beauty. Green meadows stretched as far as the eye could see, brilliantly colored flowers of all varieties dotted the landscape, and above all, there was a towering, cascading waterfall that simply took Videl's breath away.

"Gohan...this place is..._beautiful_."

"I knew you'd like it" said the boy sheepishly.

The pair made their way down the ridge in order to fully enjoy the pleasant scenery that was before them.

"Gohan, how did you find this place?"

"It's actually owned by Capsule Corp. I don't know what they do here but Bulma let me use it today. It's over 50 acres of nature at its best."

After getting aquainted with the area a little bit Gohan suggested that they take a seat on the grass near the waterfall and start lunch. Gohan decapsulized the food and much to Videl's surprise there was not the usual assortment of foods that Gohan usually ate. There were no sandwhiches, no meatballs, no potatoes, and no pizza. Instead, their meal seemed to consist entirely of all Videl's favorites. There was baked talapia, green beans, yellow rice, and rolls so warm and soft she could have sworn they had just come out of the bakers oven. To top it off, Gohan buttered her rolls for her and then for dessert produced what might possibly be Videl's most favorite dish ever: Freshly baked carrot cake.

"Gohan, you got all of this food for me! These are all my favorites!" she gushed.

"How does it all taste?" he asked.

"Oh Gohan it's delicious! Did your mom make it?"

Gohan bowed his head and went slightly red. "Actually, I did."

Videl stared at him in disbelief. "_You made this_? I can't believe it. Gohan, I never knew you could cook! Wow, I could get used to this! It's amazing!"

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously and said "Well, I was um...I was kind of hoping you'd say that Videl because I um...well there's a reason I brought you here. I mean, I knew you'd like it and all but I...what I really wanted was to ask you something."

Videl wasn't paying very close attention. She was too enthralled with this new discovery of Gohan's culinary abilities.

Oblivious as always, Gohan continued. "You see Videl, I uh...I really like you a lot. Actually I love you more than I think I love anyone else. And I know we're going to be graduating soon and I've already got that good job at Capsule Corp. and you have your thing with the police. Plus your dad's rich so we don't really have to worry about the future in terms of finances..."

Videl was paying full attention now. What was Gohan getting at? He couldn't possibly be...could he?

"What I'm trying to say is..." Gohan took a deep breath. "Ever since you began flying lessons with me I thought you were special. When we got together again at the World Martial Arts Tournament I was so happy to see you again my heart could've burst on the spot. When I returned to earth to fight Buu and Goten told me everyone was dead it was your name that angered me the most. It was you I missed, you I couldn't live without. When we were reunited on the lookout and you started to cry I felt...broken. I meant it when I said I wished you wouldn't cry. It's not that I was trying to shut you up; I _really_ didn't want you to cry.

"When we returned to school a month after Buu was beaten I felt like the whole world was going to crash in on me. Everybody knew that I was Saiayaman and the gold fighter. I thought I wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. But you were there for me. We weren't even officially together then but you stood by my side and walked with me into school holding my hand so that I could at least feel like I had an anchor to hold onto in case things got to be too much. This past year we've spent together has been the happiest of my entire life. I honestly don't know how my life would have turned out if I hadn't met you. And I don't ever want to find out."

Videl was shocked to hear Gohan confess his feelings like this. This was something he just didn't do. But she had to say, she was enjoying it.

Gohan continued. "The biggest thing I've learned form fighting monsters all these years is that life can end at any moment and you shouldn't waste a single second of it. So I was wondering..."

Gohan was rummaging in his pockets for something. Then he was on his knees. Within seconds there was a glimmer in front of Videl's eyes. The sun had caught the shine of a stunning diamond ring that seemed to emit rays of light from its core rather than just the ones the sun shone on it. Hearts were beating faster then ever before. Videl put her hand to her mouth because she knew what was coming. Her answer was already prepared, had been since many months earlier.

"Videl, will you..."

In a mansion many miles away the television screen abruptly cut away from the two young lovers and the deep voice of the show's announcer boomed: "It seems as if young Videl has a serious question on her hands! How will the daughter of the World's Champion respond to her boyfriend's question? Stay tuned for scenes from the next exciting episode of _The Young and the Restless: Videl Satan Files_!"

"Oh COME ON!" screamed the man in front of the TV. "Damn these stupid earthling shows, they always cut off at the best part!"

A sleepy blue haired woman stirred in the bed next to her husband. "What's up 'Geta?"

The angry man quickly turned the television off. "Nothing! Go back to sleep woman!"

* * *

**A/N: That's all! Who knew Vegeta liked soap operas? Yes, it's kind of dumb but hey, I got to have some fun once in a while. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
